Pitch Perfect 2
|released = May 15, 2015 |runtime = 115 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $29 million |box office = $285,165,784 |film chronology = Film chronology |preceded by = Pitch Perfect |followed by = Pitch Perfect 3}} Pitch Perfect 2 is the 2015 musical comedy sequel to the 2012 movie, Pitch Perfect. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 22, 2015. Sypnosis The sequel follows Beca, Fat Amy and the Barden Bellas seeking for redemption in the world of a cappella after going down the chain after a disastrous performance for the President on his birthday. Plot After the Barden Bellas' performance on President Obama's birthday disastrously ends with Fat Amy's (Rebel Wilson) awry airlifting solo, they are suspended from performing in any a cappella showcase. The Bellas' leader, Beca Mitchell (Anna Kendrick), makes a deal to allow the Bellas be reinstated if they win the Worlds a cappella tournament. Meanwhile, Beca secretly starts a recording studio internship that only her boyfriend, Jesse Swanson (Skylar Astin), knows about. Beca impresses her boss with her mashup skills for Snoop Dogg's Christmas album and is given a chance to become a producer. Fat Amy soon finds out and advises Beca to tell the other Bellas. Freshman Emily Junk (Hailee Steinfeld) stops by the Bellas' house for an audition and succeeds when the Bellas learn that Emily's mother, Katherine Junk, was once a Bella. That night, the Bellas have a party with the Treblemakers, where Benji (Ben Platt) awkwardly develops a crush towards Emily. The Bellas later attend a car show which they could have performed at, to meet their replacers "Das Sound Machine" (DSM) - led by intimidating duo Pieter Krämer (Flula Borg) and Kommissar (Birgitte Hjort Sørensen). They then attend an exclusive riff off, where they lose against DSM in the final round when Emily tries to sing her own song. The next day, the Bellas put on a performance similar to DSM as a warmup for the Worlds but ends in disaster. In response, Chloe (Brittany Snow) takes the Bellas to a retreat led by Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) hoping to regain their lost harmony. Beca's frustration over the camp activities sparks arguments between the Bellas before Beca gets trapped by a net. The Bellas manage to get her down and calm things out at a campfire, with each Bella talking about their dreams and future. They regain their harmony by singing "Cups." The senior Bellas graduate and all head off to Copenhagen for the Worlds a capella tournament, with Jesse and Benji to cheer them on. Das Sound Machine performs and wow the crowd, but are defeated by the Bellas. The Bellas perform along with Emily's original song and former Bellas, including Aubrey and Emily's mother, winning them the competition. Afterwards, Emily is given a proper initiation by the senior Bellas. In a mid-credits scene, Bumper performs an audition on The Voice. Development Producer Paul Brooks and director Jason Moore told Variety that since the reception to the film was good, a sequel could potentially happen next year. In December 2012, Skylar Astin revealed that he and Rebel Wilson had meetings with Universal Studios about the potential sequel. On April 16, 2013, it was confirmed that a sequel would be released in 2015. Rebel Wilson confirmed she will return for the sequel, It has been confirmed that Anna Kendrick will reprise her role as Beca. Anna Camp has confirmed she will reprise the role of Aubrey along with Brittany Snow as Chloe. In June 2013, Wilson hinted in an interview that the sequel may be set in London. According to IMDb, the plot will follow Fat Amy and Beca through their senior year at Barden University. Reception Cast *Anna Kendrick as Beca Mitchell *Rebel Wilson as Fat Amy *Hailee Steinfeld as Emily Junk *Brittany Snow as Chloe Beale *Skylar Astin as Jesse Swanson *Adam DeVine as Bumper Allen *Katey Sagal as Katherine Junk *Anna Camp as Aubrey Posen *Ben Platt as Benji Applebaum *Alexis Knapp as Stacie Conrad *Hana Mae Lee as Lilly Onakuramara *Ester Dean as Cynthia-Rose Adams *Kelley Jakle as Jessica *Shelley Regner as Ashley *Chrissie Fit as Flo Fuentes *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen as Kommissar *Flula Borg as Pieter Krämer *John Michael Higgins as John Smith *Elizabeth Banks as Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberg * as Riff Off Host * as Beca's Boss *Pentatonix as Team Canada *Penn Masala as The Naan Stops *The Filharmonic as Manila Envy Gallery Pitch_Perfect_2_Title_Card.png Pitch-perfect-2-poster.jpg Pitchperfect2-cups poster.jpg Pitchperfect2-still05-bellas.JPG Pitchperfect2-still04.jpg Pitchperfect2-still03-steinfeld+kendrick.jpg Pitchperfect2-still02-banks.JPG Pitchperfect2-still01.jpg Videos File:Pitch Perfect 2 File:Pitch Perfect 2 (Big Game Spot) File:Pitch Perfect 2 - Clip "The Bellas vs. Das Sound Machine" File:Pitch Perfect 2 - Now Playing! Source(s) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect#Sequel *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2848292 External Links * * Category:Films Category:Bellas Category:Trebles